Die drei Fragezeichen und das blühende Geheimnis
by kinesty
Summary: Es sind Sommerferien. Doch mit der Erholung ist es aus, als Justus, Peter und Bob plötzlich in einen Entführungsfall verwickelt werden, dessen Lösung sie vor große Gefahren stellt.
1. Chapter 1

**- 1 -**

Die drei Fragezeichen Justus Jonas, Peter Shaw und Bob Andrews hatten Sommerferien. Endlich war es wieder einmal soweit. Keine Schule, keine Hausaufgaben und zur Abwechslung auch mal keine Tante Matilda, die sie auf dem Schrottplatz Titus Jonas herumscheuchen konnte, denn sie war heute und morgen zu Besuch bei ihrer Schwester Amy in Oxnard. Also hatten Justus, Peter und Bob die Gelegenheit genutzt und waren mit ihren Rädern an den Strand gefahren. Sie waren zwar alle stolze Besitzer von Führerscheinen und der dazugehörigen Autos, doch heute hatten sie sich fürs Fahrrad entschieden.

Sie verbrachten also den ganzen Tag am Strand von Rocky Beach, der jedoch nicht nur die sprichwörtlichen Steine, sondern auch einen wunderbaren, weißen Sandstrand zu bieten hatte. Die Sonne schien vom Himmel und in Jimmys Strandbar gab es die besten Pommes Frites der ganzen Stadt [Chicken Crown], von denen sie mittags einen immensen Berg verschlangen, was nicht zuletzt auch Justus' Verdienst war. Am späten Nachmittag packten sie erschöpft ihre Sachen zusammen, nachdem sie ein anstrengendes Beachvolleyballmatch gegen ihre Klassenkameraden George, Gavin und Paul, die sie zufällig getroffen hatten, knapp verloren hatten. Müde radelten sie mit Sack und Pack heimwärts. Peter beschwerte sich immer noch, dass sie das Match hätten gewinnen können, wenn Justus bloß nicht so viele Pommes zu Mittag verspeist hätte, denn dadurch sei er vorhin so träge geworden. Justus widersprach ihm entrüstet und wies ihn spitz darauf hin, dass es schließlich Peter gewesen sei, der den letzten Punkt vergeben hatte. Peter zog es vor, darauf nicht näher einzugehen, und eine Antwort blieb ihm zu seinem Glück auch erspart, da Bob in diesem Moment bemerkte:

„Haltet mal kurz an, Jungs. Ich glaube, ich hab einen Platten."

Sie hielten und schoben ihre Räder auf den fast leeren Parkplatz einer Firma namens „Flowercult", an der sie gerade vorbeikamen (der gerade am Weg lag). Bob stieg ab und untersuchte seinen Hinterreifen.

„Tatsächlich, völlig platt!" erklärte er verärgert. „Ich muss am Strand über einen Nagel oder eine Scherbe gefahren sein, seht mal hier, selbst die Außenhülle ist kaputt!"

Justus und Peter hatten ihre Räder abgestellt und machten ratlose Gesichter.

„Was tun wir denn jetzt?" fragte Peter. „Das können wir so schnell nicht reparieren. Du musst dein Rad wohl bis nach Hause schieben. Oder den Bus nehmen."

„Mist, Mist, Mist", schimpfte Bob. „Warum muss das ausgerechnet jetzt noch passieren? Nun ist der schöne Tag völlig im Eimer."

„Falls es dich beruhigt", meinte Justus. „Wir werden dich natürlich nicht alleine dein Rad durch die Gegend schieben lassen. Wir schieben auch. Zumindest bis zu mir nach Hause. Da kannst du dein Rad reparieren. Wir haben bestimmt Ersatzteile für dein Rad auf Lager." Und er machte Anstalten, seine Ankündigung in die Tat umzusetzen. Auch Peter griff schicksalsergeben nach seinem Lenker, um den restlichen Heimweg zu Fuß zurückzulegen.

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie vom anderen Ende des Parkplatzes eine Frau schreien.

„Hilfe! Ist hier denn keiner? Ich werde überfallen!"

Die drei Fragezeichen blickten alarmiert zum Parkplatz hinüber, wo sich eine junge Frau tapfer gegen zwei Angreifer zur Wehr setzte, doch natürlich war sie diesen körperlich unterlegen. Die drei Detektive ließen ihre Fahrräder fallen und rannten auf das Grüppchen zu.

„Heee!" schrie Peter. „Lassen Sie die Frau in Ruhe!"

Die Männer schauten sich kurz nach den drei Jungen um und stießen dann die Frau in den Van, der mit geöffneter Tür neben ihnen stand. Rasch kletterten sie hinterher und einer der Männer lehnte sich noch einmal aus dem Wagen, um nach etwas am Boden zu greifen. Doch als die drei Detektive heranstürmten, fluchte er und schlug schnell die Tür zu. Offenbar saß noch ein Dritter im Wagen, denn das Fahrzeug schoss sofort mit aufheulendem Motor los, auf die Straße zu.

„Halt, stop!" brüllte Bob, während Justus fieberhaft versuchte, das Kennzeichen zu entziffern, doch es war mit Dreck unkenntlich gemacht worden. Sie rannten dem Auto noch ein Stück weit hinterher, aber sie wussten, dass es nichts nützte. Also kehrten sie zum Parkplatz zurück, zu der Stelle, an der die Entführung geschehen war.

Justus kramte dabei sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte den Notruf.

„Mein Name ist Justus Jonas, ich möchte einen Überfall melden. Es sieht so aus, als ob hier gerade eine junge Frau entführt wurde. Ich stehe auf dem Gelände der Flowercult Company, Roosevelt Avenue… 2387", las er am Gebäude der Firma ab. „Ja, verstehe. Ja, ich und zwei meiner Freunde wurden Zeuge der Entführung. Alles klar, wir warten hier."

Er legte auf.

„Sie schicken gleich jemanden her", sagte er an Peter und Bob gewandt, die, noch immer fassungslos, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatten.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein", stöhnte Bob. „Mitten in Rocky Beach, eine Entführung? Und wir sind auch noch mittendrin!"

„Habt ihr eigentlich jemanden von denen erkennen können?" fragte Peter als sie ihre Fahrräder vom Bürgersteig auflasen und damit wieder zum Tatort zurückkehrten.

„Nein", meinte Justus enttäuscht. „Der eine war ziemlich groß und athletisch, der andere mittelgroß, aber auch kräftig. Ihre Gesichter konnte ich nicht erkennen, da sie die Kapuzen ihrer Pullover aufgesetzt hatten."

„Ja, aber die Frau konnte man sehen", ergänzte Peter. „sie hatte blonde Locken und trug einen blauen Blazer zum Rock. Sah irgendwie nach Bürokleidung aus."

„Hey, Leute, was liegt denn da vorn?" unterbrach Bob und deutete auf etwas Braunes, das an der Stelle des Überfalls lag und aussah wie eine Tasche. Die drei liefen hin. Es war tatsächlich eine Tasche, eine Damenhandtasche aus Leder.

„Die gehört dem Opfer", stellte Justus fest. „Wir dürfen sie auf keinen Fall anfassen, es könnten Spuren oder Fingerabdrücke der Täter daran sein."

„Wann kommt denn endlich die Polizei!" rief Peter ärgerlich. „In der Zwischenzeit sind die Entführer längst über alle Berge."

„Das sowieso", sagte Justus. „Trotzdem finde ich auch, dass sie sich für einen derartigen Notfall sehr viel Zeit lassen."

Doch in diesem Moment erklang in der Ferne ein Martinshorn und Sekunden später standen gleich zwei Streifenwagen auf dem Parkplatz der Firma Flowercult, der nach wie vor verlassen dalag, mit Ausnahme der drei Detektive und einem einzelnen Fahrzeug. Dem ersten Wagen entstiegen zwei Streifenbeamte und dem zweiten ein weiterer Beamter und –

„Inspektor Cotta", rief Justus überrascht. „Das nenne ich einen Zufall."

„Justus Jonas", sagte Inspektor Cotta irritiert. „Was machst du denn hier? Und Bob und Peter sind auch da. Jetzt sagt mir bloß nicht, dass der Notruf von euch kam!"

„In der Tat, Inspektor", begann Justus. „Wir wurden soeben Zeugen der Entführung einer jungen Frau, hier auf dem Parkplatz."

Cotta sah ungläubig drein und Justus erläuterte daraufhin den Beamten, wie sich alles ereignet hatte.

„…und dann hörten wir auch schon die Sirenen Ihrer Streifenwagen", beendete Justus seinen Bericht. „Von Flowercult hat sich allerdings bisher niemand hier blicken lassen, obwohl ihnen der Lärm hier eigentlich nicht entgangen sein kann."

„Nun, es ist weit nach fünf Uhr", meinte Inspektor Cotta. „Um diese Zeit sind die Büros bereits geschlossen. Wahrscheinlich ist kein Mensch mehr im ganzen Gebäude."

„Aber warum war die Dame dann hier auf dem Parkplatz, wenn sie nicht von Flowercult kam?" fragte Justus erstaunt den Inspektor. „Das wäre zumindest meine erste Vermutung gewesen."

„Möglich ist das, aber vielleicht hat sie auch einfach nur auf jemanden gewartet. Es kann tausend Erklärungen geben", winkte der Inspektor ab.

„Aber Sir, man muss doch abwägen, wie wahrscheinlich die einzelnen Möglichkeiten sind. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt scheint mir die logischste Erklärung die zu sein, dass die Dame bei Flowercult arbeitet. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich erkundigen, ob ihre Beschreibung auf eine Mitarbeiterin dieser Firma zutrifft…"

„Justus, willst du mir etwa sagen, wie ich meinen Job zu tun habe?" fragte Inspektor Cotta stirnrunzelnd.

„Keineswegs, Sir", antwortete Justus hastig und errötete, während Peter und Bob sich offensichtlich das Lachen verkneifen mussten.

„Andererseits hast du nicht ganz unrecht", setzte Cotta nun etwas freundlicher hinzu. „Wir werden uns mal bei Flowercult umhören. Vielleicht war sie gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wagen, als sie überfallen wurde. Es ist jedenfalls merkwürdig, dass nur ein einziges Auto auf diesem Parkplatz steht. Vielleicht gehört es tatsächlich ihr. Entschuldigt mich kurz."

Er ging zum Streifenwagen, um über Funk den Halter des Wagens zu ermitteln. Währenddessen sahen die drei Fragezeichen bei der Spurensicherung zu. Die Beamten trugen Plastikhandschuhe, um potentielle Spuren nicht zu verwischen. Als sie die Tasche aufhoben und ihren Inhalt untersuchten, fanden sie das Portemonnaie der Besitzerin. Einer der Polizisten klappte es auf und rief dann Inspektor Cotta zu:

„Inspektor! Wir haben hier den Führerschein einer Frau. Ihr Name ist Cynthia Summers."

Inspektor Cotta stieg aus dem Wagen und kam nickend auf die drei Detektive zu.

„Cynthia Summers. Das ist auch der Name der Halterin des roten Toyotas dort drüben. Es sieht so aus, als hättest du recht gehabt, Justus Jonas."

Justus gab sich Mühe, nicht allzu geschmeichelt auszusehen.

„Sergeant, geben Sie mir bitte mal den Führerschein? Danke sehr. So, ihr drei, seht euch das Foto mal genau an. Ist das die Frau?"

Justus, Bob und Peter nickten beinahe synchron.

„Zweifellos", murmelte Bob. „Wir waren zwar ein Stück weit weg, aber ich erkenne sie trotzdem, vor allem an der Frisur."

„Gut, das wär's dann", meinte Cotta abschließend. „Eure Aussagen haben wir ja bereits und eure Adressen sowieso. Wir werden sofort die Fahndung einleiten und nach dem Van suchen. Den konntet ihr ja zum Glück beschreiben, auch wenn das Nummernschild hilfreicher gewesen wäre."

„Da war leider nichts zu machen, Sir", sagte Justus bedauernd.

„Inspektor Cotta, hier ist noch etwas, das Sie sich mal ansehen sollten", hörten sie den Sergeant sagen. „Ein Zettel."

Cotta streifte sich einen Handschuh über und fasste damit vorsichtig das Papier an, welches der Beamte ihm reichte. Die drei Fragezeichen scharten sich neugierig um ihn.

„Hm, das ist ja seltsam. ‚Watson, ich habe alles erledigt. Du kannst mich finden, aber nicht in der Baker Street. Bis bald.' Darüber sind einige Telefonnummern und darunter lauter Strichmännchen gekritzelt. Ich frage mich, ob sie den Zettel wegen des Textes oder wegen der Nummern gebraucht hat."

„Das klingt wirklich sehr merkwürdig", sagte Justus nachdenklich. „Es sieht aus wie ein Schmierblatt, das jemand zum Notieren von Telefonnummern benutzt hat, daher auch die Kritzeleien. Also geht es vielleicht eher um diesen reichlich kryptischen Text."

„Ja, aber wie soll uns das denn weiterhelfen? Dafür ist der Satz doch viel zu kurz", zweifelte Peter.

„Jungs, ich glaube, ihr vergesst etwas Entscheidendes", unterbrach Cotta die Detektive.

„Und was ist das, Inspektor?" fragte Justus interessiert.

„Dies hier ist eine polizeiliche Ermittlung in einem Entführungsfall. Eigentlich dürftet ihr dieses Papier noch nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Da ich euch kenne, bin ich da etwas nachsichtiger. Aber nun ist es genug. Es geht um ein sehr schweres Delikt. Entführung ist kein Kindergeburtstag und ich muss darauf bestehen, dass ihr euch ab sofort aus dem Fall heraushaltet. Ich werde euch natürlich informieren, sobald wir die Täter gefasst haben, das ist ganz klar, aber ansonsten ist der Fall für euch vorbei. Sind wir uns da einig?"

Und Cotta musterte die drei scharf, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Widerwillig und unter Protest gaben sie ihre Zustimmung. Cotta nickte zufrieden und erlaubte ihnen, nach Hause zu fahren. Das heißt, ihre Räder nach Hause zu schieben, denn schließlich war Bobs Reifen noch immer platt. Als sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren, machte Justus seinem Ärger Luft.

„Entführung ist kein Kindergeburtstag? Das ist ja wohl der Gipfel! Als wären wir eine Bande von Kindern! Was denkt sich Cotta nur! Ich finde das völlig unter der Gürtellinie und außerdem höchst beleidigend."

„Reg dich ab, Erster", versuchte Peter ihn zu beruhigen. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, Cotta würde uns bei diesem Fall mitmischen lassen?"

„'Da ich euch kenne'… Kein bisschen kennt der uns", zürnte Justus weiter.

„Das war in der Tat nicht besonders feinfühlig von ihm", stimmte Bob zu. „Aber andererseits – wo sollen wir denn ansetzen? Die Entführer sind weg und vom Opfer kennen wir nur den Namen. Bei Flowercult können wir uns heute auch nicht mehr erkundigen, weil da schon die gesamte Belegschaft Feierabend hat."

„Das nicht", erwiderte Justus, etwas besänftigt von der Zustimmung seitens seiner Kollegen. „Aber da wäre immer noch dieser rätselhafte Zettel. Was meint ihr denn, wollen wir den Fall überhaupt übernehmen?"

„Haben wir denn eine Wahl?" seufzte Peter mit gespielter Verzweiflung und Bob grinste nur verschmitzt.

„Dann ist es also offiziell", sagte Justus zufrieden. „Die drei Fragezeichen haben einen neuen Fall! Da vorne ist auch schon der Schrottplatz, äh, ich meine, der Gebrauchtwarencenter", berichtigte er sich selbst eilig. „Kommt mit in die Zentrale, da können wir eine erste Lagebesprechung abhalten."


	2. Chapter 2

**- 2 -**

In der Zentrale angekommen, ließen sie sich erschöpft auf die bequemen Schreibtischstühle fallen und Justus spendierte eine Runde kalte Limonade. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig erholt hatten, setzte sich Justus auf und griff nach einem Blatt Papier.

„So, Freunde, dann wollen wir mal. Was wissen wir bis jetzt über das Opfer?"

„Also, ihr Name ist Cynthia Summers. Und sie arbeitet vermutlich bei Flowercult. Und im Grunde war es das auch schon", meinte Peter lahm. Justus wedelte unwillig mit einem Stift.

„Außerdem hat sie bei der Entführung ihre Tasche verloren", meldete sich Bob zu Wort. „Als die Polizisten den Inhalt untersuchten, war, soweit ich sehen konnte, außer dem Zettel nichts Ungewöhnliches drin. Das Übliche eben. Schlüssel, Handy, etwas Kosmetik, ich glaube, ein Lippenstift, ein Block mit einem verschnörkelten grünen Logo, ihre Geldbörse…"

„War das Logo zufällig das von Flowercult?" fragte Justus. „Also das, welches auch an der Firmenfassade angebracht war?"

„Ja, genau das war es", nickte Bob. „Demnach arbeitet sie anscheinend wirklich dort. Trotzdem kommen wir so nicht weiter."

„Vielleicht doch", warf Peter ein, der inzwischen den Computer hochgefahren hatte. „Ich bin hier auf der Homepage von Flowercult und sie haben tatsächlich online abrufbare Mitarbeiterprofile. Und jetzt ratet mal, wer in der Einkaufsabteilung arbeitet?"

„Cynthia Summers."

Das war eher eine Feststellung von Justus als eine Frage.

„Was macht diese Firma eigentlich genau?"

„Hm, laut Homepage ist es ein großer Blumenhandel, sie beliefern Blumenläden und betreiben gleichzeitig selbst auch verschiedene Floristikunternehmen."

„Ja, stimmt, mein Vater hat meiner Mutter mal zum Hochzeitstag Blumen von Flowercult geschenkt, die waren ein voller Erfolg", fiel Bob ein. „Sie sind aber auch nicht ganz billig. Mein Vater hat mir damals gesagt, dass er ganz schön tief in die Tasche greifen musste."

„Womit wir wieder beim Thema Tasche wären", setzte Justus hinzu. „War eigentlich auf dem seltsamen Zettel ein Firmenlogo drauf?"

„Nein, das war ein einfarbig weißes Papier", antwortete Peter. „Es stammt also nicht von ihrem Block, denn auf dem war das Logo auf jedem einzelnen Blatt. Und wahrscheinlich ist es dann auch nicht von einem ihrer Kollegen. Von wem stammt es also?"

„Ich glaube, das können wir noch nicht beantworten", gab Justus zu. „Aber kommen wir doch gleich zu der geheimnisvollen Botschaft. Wie war noch gleich der Wortlaut?" Er schrieb, während er laut vorlas: „'Watson, ich habe alles erledigt. Du kannst mich finden, aber nicht in der Baker Street. Bis bald.' Hm. Was fällt euch als erstes ein?"

„Für mich hört sich das nach einem Scherz an", meinte Bob. „Watson und Baker Street. Das sind ganz klar Anspielungen auf Sherlock Holmes, diese Detektivfigur."

„Richtig, so sehe ich das auch", bestätigte Justus.

„Also hat die Nachricht wahrscheinlich gar nichts mit dem Fall zu tun, es ist einfach nur ein Witz unter Kollegen."

„Nein, Bob, das glaube ich nicht. Erinnert ihr euch, wie sich der Entführer aus dem Van herausbeugte und nach der Tasche angelte? Ich glaube, sie wollten alle Beweise vernichten. Und da die Nachricht das ungewöhnlichste Stück in der Tasche ist, ging es ihm wohl darum."

„Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht", sagte Peter vorsichtig. „Meinst du nicht, das ist ein bisschen weit hergeholt?"

„Überhaupt nicht", erwiderte Justus mit aller Würde, die er aufbringen konnte.

„Aber was sagt uns diese Botschaft sonst noch?" lenkte Bob ein, bevor Peter und Justus sich in die Haare kriegen konnten. Das hätte nämlich gerade noch gefehlt.

„Watson ist der Gehilfe von Sherlock Holmes", nahm Peter den Faden wieder auf, während er sich ausgiebig streckte.

„Genau. Also ist Cynthia Summers die Gehilfin des Detektivs", setzte Bob hinzu. „Und der Detektiv kann nicht in seiner üblichen Wohnung, also der 'Baker Street', angetroffen werden. Aber wer ist der Detektiv? Und in welcher Sache ermittelt er? Oder sie?"

„Meines Erachtens war das eine Männerhandschrift", sagte Justus. „Eine Möglichkeit wäre nun, dass diese besagten Ermittlungen mit Flowercult zu tun hatten. Das muss aber nicht sein. Ich finde es nur merkwürdig, dass sie auf dem Firmenparkplatz gekidnappt wurde."

„Sie hätten sie sonst auch zu Hause kidnappen können", stimmte Peter zu. „Am besten nachts, da hätte sie niemand gesehen."

„Richtig, Zweiter, die Entführung war also spontan und nicht gut durchdacht. Fast wäre sie ja auch schief gegangen, wenn wir nur ein bisschen schneller gewesen wären… Wie auch immer. Da Ms. Summers nicht außerordentlich vermögend ist – jedenfalls gehe ich aufgrund ihres Berufs nicht davon aus – kann es bei der Sache nicht um Lösegeld gehen. Cynthia musste weg. Und zwar schnell, weil sie irgendjemandem im Weg war. Die Frage ist nur, warum." Justus machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Ich recherchiere mal, was sich zu Sherlock Holmes im Internet finden lässt", kündigte Peter an und tippte auch schon eifrig los. „Hm, das könnte jetzt etwas dauern…"

„Wir stecken schon wieder fest", seufzte Bob. „Wenn wir bloß diesen bekritzelten Zettel hätten, dann könnten wir wenigstens die Telefonnummern untersuchen. Aber so…"

„Aber ich wette, wir sind bereits näher an der Lösung dran als Inspektor Cotta", murmelte Justus, immer noch ein wenig verschnupft über die Haltung, die der Inspektor ihnen gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Kollegen!" schrie Peter plötzlich, sodass Bob und Justus fast von ihren Stühlen fielen. Peter saß immer noch am Computer und hatte die ganze Zeit auf irgendwelchen Internetseiten herumgeklickt.

„Seht euch das mal an! Das fasse ich ja nicht!"

Er drehte den Bildschirm so, dass die beiden anderen auch etwas sehen konnten. Peter war auf einer Website gelandet, auf denen kurze Zusammenfassungen der Sherlock Holmes-Romane standen, die zusätzlich mit Bildern ergänzt waren. Der Abschnitt, der Peter so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, war mit „The Return of Sherlock Holmes" betitelt.

„In diesem Buch sind dreizehn Kurzgeschichten über Sherlock Holmes", berichtete Peter. „Und jetzt seht euch das Bildchen hier an, neben der Beschreibung von ‚The Adventure of the Dancing Men'."

Er zeigte auf eine Abbildung, die eine Reihe von Strichmännchen zeigte.

„Na, kommt euch das bekannt vor?"

„Ja, aber natürlich!" sagte Bob entgeistert. „Das sind die gleichen Strichmännchen wie auf dem Zettel! Alle in einer Reihe und alle in etwas unterschiedlichen Posen."

Peter lachte nahezu hysterisch auf.

Justus dagegen schien es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, sagte er:

„Das gibt es doch nicht. Eigentlich kenne ich mich mit Sherlock Holmes recht gut aus. Die regulären Romane habe ich alle gelesen, doch diese Kurzgeschichtensammlung ist mir nicht gelä dann geht es auf dem Zettel ja gar nicht so sehr um den Text oder gar um die Telefonnummern! Die Strichmännchen sind der Hinweis! Ich wusste doch, dass es mit dem Papier etwas auf sich hat!"

„Ja, und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Bob ratlos. „Wir brauchen den Zettel, um die Nachricht entschlüsseln zu können. Ich nehme doch an, dass es sich dabei um einen festen Code handelt, Peter?"

„Ja, ja, natürlich, es ist das reinste Alphabet. Hier, siehst du, hier ist eine Übersicht über die Verschlüsselung." Peter öffnete ein weiteres Browserfenster und eine Tabelle mit lauter Strichmännchen erschien. „Jedes Männchen steht für einen Buchstaben. Die Männchen, die Flaggen halten, zeigen das Ende eines Wortes an."

„Wahnsinn", hauchte Justus. „Druck das bitte aus, Peter. Und dann müssen wir morgen sofort damit zu Inspektor Cotta. Er muss uns einfach den Zettel noch einmal zeigen. Aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir ihn im Unklaren lassen, was genau wir wissen. Nicht zuletzt, weil er uns ja ausdrücklich verboten hat, uns einzumischen."

Bob sah wenig überzeugt aus.

„Just, unter welchem Vorwand willst du denn zu ihm gehen? Und außerdem sollten wir ihm reinen Wein einschenken, hier geht es schließlich um ein Menschenleben! Ich finde, eigentlich müssten wir ihm noch heute Nacht Bescheid geben."

Justus überlegte kurz. Dann sagte er:

„Auch Cotta hat bereits Dienstschluss. Der grübelt bis morgen früh sowieso nicht weiter über den Fall nach. Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass uns die Botschaft unmittelbar verrät, wie und wo wir Cynthia finden, insofern können wir das auch morgen erledigen. Wir können Cynthia erstmal gar nicht helfen. Entweder sie ist inzwischen schon tot", bei diesen Worten schien es Justus sehr unbehaglich zu werden, „oder die Entführer halten sie irgendwo gefangen, um eine Information von ihr zu erpressen. Möglicherweise eine über unseren dubiosen Sherlock Holmes. Und auch dann würden ihr unsere Erkenntnisse nicht von Nutzen sein."

Bob und Peter leuchtete das ein und so stimmten sie zögernd zu, den Fall morgen weiter zu bearbeiten, da ihnen kein weiterer Anhaltspunkt mehr einfiel. Peter verabschiedete sich bald darauf und Justus fuhr Bob mit dem Auto nach Hause, da es draußen schon zu dunkel war, um in der Freiluftwerkstatt die Ersatzteile für das Rad zu finden und es zu reparieren.

Morgen um halb zehn würden sie zu Inspektor Cotta gehen und ihm eine Geschichte auftischen, warum sie Cynthia Summers' Notizzettel noch einmal sehen mussten.


	3. Chapter 3

**- 3 -**

Der nächste Morgen war genauso schön wie der vorige und Bob und Peter waren pünktlich um halb zehn am Schrottplatz, wo Justus sie erwartete. Gemeinsam fuhren sie in Peters altem MG zur Polizei. Unterwegs klärte Justus die anderen auf, wie er Inspektor Cotta dazu bewegen wollte, ihnen den Zettel noch einmal zu zeigen.

So früh am Morgen war bei der Polizei von Rocky Beach noch nicht viel los und so wurden sie sofort zu Inspektor Cotta vorgelassen. Der Inspektor schien seiner Miene nach zu urteilen reichlich besorgt zu sein.

„Morgen, Jungs", begrüßte er sie. „So schnell sieht man sich wieder. Was kann ich denn für euch tun?"

„Guten Morgen, Inspektor", begann Justus vorsichtig. „Sie sehen so ernst aus. Haben Sie Cynthia Summers noch nicht gefunden?"

Cotta seufzte.

„Nein. Ehrlich gesagt sieht es in dem Fall nicht gerade rosig aus. Alle Spuren verlaufen im Sande. Wir haben noch nicht einmal Fingerabdrücke der Täter gefunden. Offenbar haben sie Handschuhe getragen. Im Hochsommer! Das müssen Profis gewesen sein."

„Und es gibt auch noch keine Lösegeldforderung oder etwas ähnliches?" bohrte Justus nach.

Cotta betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick aufmerksam und sowohl Justus als auch Bob und Peter setzten Unschuldsmienen auf.

„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Ich hoffe, euer Interesse ist rein privater Natur, weil ihr die Sache beobachtet habt. Oder ermittelt ihr etwa gegen mein ausdrückliches Verbot in dem Fall?"

„Aber Sir!" gab sich Justus betroffen. „Ihre Ansprache gestern war deutlich genug für uns. Allerdings sind wir tatsächlich wegen der Entführung hier."

„Aha…"

Cotta klang nicht verärgert, also fuhr Justus fort.

„Es geht um das Papier aus Ms. Summers' Tasche. Wäre es möglich, dass wir noch einmal einen Blick darauf werfen?"

Cotta sah Justus erneut forschend an und sagte dann seufzend:

„Na gut. Ich denke, das ist legitim, angesichts der schwierigen Lage. Jede neue Idee ist uns willkommen. Wartet einen Moment hier, ich muss mir den Zettel erst aushändigen lassen, er ist schließlich ein registriertes Beweisstück."

Als er zurückkam, erwarteten ihn die drei Detektive bestens gelaunt. So weit lief alles nach Plan. Cotta legte das Papier, welches in einer Plastiktüte verpackt war, auf seinen Schreibtisch und sagte:

„Na, dann mal los. Was habt ihr zu sagen?"

Und Justus und Peter erzählten Inspektor Cotta, was sie am vorigen Abend herausgefunden hatten. Sie erzählten ihm tatsächlich was sie herausgefunden hatten, dass sie glaubten, dass Cynthia entführt worden war, weil sie in Verbindung zu jemandem stand, den sie als Detektiv identifiziert hatten und dass sie seine Informantin war. Während er erzählte, ging Justus im Zimmer auf und ab. Er berichtete ausführlich und sparte auch nicht an begleitender Gestik. Peter stand neben Cottas Schreibtisch und Bob saß auf dem Besucherstuhl davor. Cotta verfolgte Justus' Vortrag genau. Justus beobachtete Cottas Reaktion und stellte fest, dass dieser – wie erwartet – wenig überzeugt zu sein schien, also verschwieg er den Teil über den Strichmännchen-Code. Als er eine Pause einlegte und Cotta erwartungsvoll ansah, meinte der Polizist zögernd:

„Das klingt zwar einigermaßen schlüssig, Justus, aber wie soll uns das helfen, Cynthia Summers zu finden? Und außerdem könnte das auch ein x-beliebiger Scherzkeks geschrieben haben, ein Freund oder Kollege… Ich werde das mal im Kopf behalten und der Sonderkommission mitteilen. Ich muss jetzt gleich sowieso zu denen, die Lagebesprechung steht an. Vielen Dank für eure Mühe, Jungs. Vielleicht nützt uns das ja was. Und denkt daran: Unternehmt nichts! Diese Leute sind gefährlich."

Die drei nickten eifrig und verabschiedeten sich vom Inspektor.

Wieder am Auto angekommen und außer Hörweite Cottas fragte Justus Bob:

„Und? Hast du alles?"

„Ganz genau und in Schönschrift", grinste Bob und schwenkte sein Notizbuch.

„Und der Inspektor hat nichts gemerkt", lachte Peter. „Er war völlig gefangen von Justs Darbietung und hat nicht gesehen, dass Bob von der Tischkante verdeckt die Nachricht in sein Buch geschrieben hat."

„Wie in einer Zaubershow", erklärte Justus. „Das Publikum wird abgelenkt, damit der Magier seine Tricks durchführen kann. Dann zieh jetzt mal das Kaninchen aus dem Hut, Bob."

Bob schlug sein Notizbuch auf, in dem er fein säuberlich die Strichmännchen von Cynthia Summers' Zettel abgezeichnet hatte, und Peter holte den Ausdruck mit der Dechiffriertabelle hervor. Gemeinsam beugten sie sich darüber und Buchstabe für Buchstabe übersetzten sie. Schließlich stand in Bob Notizbuch: „Pacific Hotel 127". Die Zahl stand in normalen, arabischen Ziffern neben der Männchenreihe und Bob hatte sie glücklicherweise ebenfalls von Cynthias Zettel abgeschrieben.

„Pacific Hotel, Zimmer 127", strahlte Justus. „Dort finden wir unseren Sherlock Holmes!"

„Toll", freute sich Peter. „Wie sieht's aus, Kollegen? Fahren wir hin?"

„Ja, ich würde (auch) sagen, wir statten unserem ‚Kollegen' mal einen kleinen Besuch ab", stimmte ihm Bob zu.

„Na dann ab zum Pacific", schloss Justus geschäftsmäßig und er und Bob folgten Peter zu dessen MG.

Während der Fahrt fiel Bob auf, dass Peter häufiger als nötig in den Rückspiegel sah.

„Sag mal, Peter, was ist denn los? Warum blickst du dauernd in den Spiegel?"

„Ihr werdet mich vielleicht für paranoid halten, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass uns der dunkle Buick schräg hinter uns folgt. Er fährt schon seit dem Polizeiparkplatz hinter uns her."

„Was?" krächzte Bob ungläubig. „Aber wer könnte uns denn verfolgen wollen?"

„Bist du sicher, Peter?" fragte Justus eindringlich. „Vielleicht ist das auch nur ein dummer Zufall, schließlich sind wir noch nicht so lange unterwegs."

„Das hab ich zuerst auch gedacht, Just. Aber an der letzten Kreuzung muss der bei Rot über die Ampel gefahren sein, denn bei mir war es schon knapp. Und da er sich ansonsten so wie ich streng ans Tempolimit hält, kommt mir das komisch vor."

„Dann lass es uns doch überprüfen", schlug Bob vor. „Bieg da vorn an der Kreuzung nach rechts in die Nebenstraße ab. Das ist dann zwar ein kleiner Umweg zum Pacific, aber wenn der Buick ebenfalls die Hauptstraße verlässt, folgt er uns womöglich wirklich."

„Alles klar", murmelte Peter und setzte den Blinker.

Als der MG in die Nebenstraße einbog, verloren sie den Buick aus dem Blickfeld, und Bob, der auf der Rückbank saß und sich so weit wie möglich umgedreht hatte, um nach der Einmündung Ausschau zu halten, die immer weiter zurückfiel, sagte gerade: „Ich glaube, wir waren einfach schon in zu viele Verfolgungsjagden verwickelt. Wir sehen schon überall Gespens… Das gibt's doch nicht!"

„Der Buick!" stellte Peter, halb triumphierend, halb erschrocken, fest, als er einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf.

„Das beweist zwar noch gar nichts, aber seltsam ist es trotzdem", meinte Justus, der angestrengt versuchte, den vermeintlichen Verfolger im Seitenspiegel zu erspähen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal eine neue Taktik ausprobieren", sagte Bob. „Anstatt ihm davonzufahren, halten wir an und warten, bis er vorbeifährt. Denn auf dieser leeren Straße würde er sich verdächtig machen, wenn er es nicht täte und anhielte."

„Gut, einen Versuch ist es wert", entschied Peter und hielt auf dem nächsten Parkstreifen.

Zur Beunruhigung der drei Fragezeichen fuhr der Buick jedoch keineswegs vorbei, sondern stoppte ebenfalls an einer Parkbucht, ein Stück weit hinter ihnen.

„Also, falls ihr noch gezweifelt habt, seid ihr nun eines Besseren belehrt", sagte der Zweite Detektiv und wandte sich seinen Kollegen zu. „Was tun wir jetzt? Hinübergehen, ans Fenster klopfen und fragen, wie wir ihm helfen können?"

„Blödsinn, Peter", antwortete Justus. „Wir wissen nicht, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben, aber wenn derjenige etwas mit der Entführung zu tun haben sollte, könnte er für uns gefährlich werden."

„Außerdem glaube ich, dass es sich um mehr als eine Person handelt", ließ sich Bob vernehmen, der mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch die Heckscheibe spähte. „Es sind mindestens zwei, wenn nicht sogar drei, den Rücksitz kann ich nicht genau erkennen."

„Was wollen die bloß von uns?" fragte Peter beklommen.

„Wenn es die Entführer sind, sind sie vielleicht hinter Cynthias Handtasche her. Aber sie müssen doch wissen, dass die Polizei sie als Beweismittel beschlagnahmt hat", überlegte Bob.

„Vielleicht glauben sie, dass wir sie gestern erkannt haben und wollen uns als potentielle Zeugen nun ausschalten", war Justus' Meinung.

„Oh Mann, nur das nicht!" rief Peter entsetzt. „Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Ganz ruhig, Peter", versuchte Justus seinen Freund zu besänftigen. „Dazu sind sie nicht nahe genug an uns heran."

„Das ist ja ausgesprochen beruhigend, Just", regte sich Peter weiter auf. „Sie müssen also nur noch ein paar Meter näher heran fahren, um uns ganz in Ruhe erschießen zu können."

„Richtig", unterbrach ihn Bob. „Und da sie das bisher nicht getan haben, scheinen sie das auch nicht vorzuhaben."

„Du hast Recht, Kollege", stellte Justus überrascht fest. „Wenn sie uns also nichts tun wollen, bleibt eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit: Sie wissen, was wir wissen, das heißt, sie wissen zwar nicht, wo sich unser Sherlock versteckt, aber sie sind eindeutig hinter dem Code auf dem Zettel her."

„Das klingt zwar weit hergeholt, aber eine andere Erklärung fällt mir momentan auch nicht ein." Bobs Stimme war voller Skepsis. „Woher sollen die denn wissen, dass wir den Code haben, geschweige denn, dass wir ihn bereits entschlüsselt haben?"

„Nun, es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass uns jemand ein Wanze untergejubelt hat", meinte Justus düster.

„Also, hier im Wagen ist keine, sonst müssten sie uns nicht verfolgen, sondern wären direkt weiter zum Hotel gefahren", meldete sich Peter zu Wort, der sich mittlerweile etwas beruhigt hatte. Dennoch blickte er sich argwöhnisch im Wagen um.

„Dann müssen sie die Zentrale angezapft haben", führte Bob den Gedanken fort.

„Nein, das macht keinen Sinn", warf Justus ein. „Das hätten sie vor gestern Abend erledigen müssen, vor der Entführung. Da war aber noch nicht abzusehen, dass wir Zeugen der Entführung werden würden. Es ist doch wie verhext!"

„Kollegen, ich unterbreche diese spannende Diskussion ja nur ungern", sagte Peter. „Doch wir sollten uns langsam aus dem Staub machen, wer weiß, was diese Typen machen, wenn wir noch lange hier herumstehen."

„Stimmt. Wir sollten schleunigst weiterfahren, sonst kommen die in dieser einsamen Straße noch auf komische Ideen", nickte Justus. „Ich finde allerdings, wir sollten jetzt nicht zum Hotel fahren, für den Fall, dass die Entführer wirklich hinter Sherlock her sind. Dadurch würden wir ihn direkt ans Messer liefern."

„Lasst uns doch zurück zum Polizeipräsidium fahren", schlug Bob vor. „Da können wir die Herrschaften geradewegs bei Inspektor Cotta abliefern."

„Netter Einfall, Bob", grinste Justus. „Aber ich fürchte, die Entführer werden den Braten riechen und sich davonmachen."

„Und außerdem hat deine letzte Idee schon so toll geklappt", stichelte Peter. „Wir parken und sie fahren an uns vorbei – Pustekuchen!"

„Immerhin fahren wir jetzt nicht bei Tempo 120 an einem mörderischen Abgrund entlang oder werden in einen Graben gedrängt", verteidigte sich Bob.

„Wenn man wenigstens ihr Nummernschild erkennen könnte…" sann Justus, die Kabbeleien der anderen ignorierend.

„Leute", rief Bob plötzlich erschrocken. „der Buick setzt sich in Bewegung!"

„Tatsächlich", keuchte Justus. „Was haben die vor?"

„Sie halten hinter uns", rief Peter. „Zwei Männer steigen aus."

„Die sind bewaffnet!" Bobs Finger gruben sich aufgeregt in die Rückenlehne des MGs.

„Nichts wie weg hier!" schrie Peter und ließ den Motor an.

Mit einem dröhnenden Geräusch schoss der MG los. Die beiden Männer stiegen hastig wieder ins Auto, und der Fahrer, der im Wagen geblieben war, gab Gas. Trotz der wenigen Augenblicke Vorsprung schafft es Peter, die Hauptstraße zu erreichen, bevor der Buick zu ihnen aufschließen konnte. Im Stadtverkehr wagten es die Ganoven nicht, ihnen zu nahe zu kommen.

„Puh, das war knapp", stöhnte Justus. „Habt ihr irgendwas oder irgendjemanden erkennen können?"

„Nein", antwortete Bob. „Ich konnte noch nicht einmal genau erkennen, was für eine Art Waffe sie hatten, nur, dass sie welche hatten. Und was ihre Gesichter angeht – die Sonnenbrillen und die Baseballkappen haben das meiste verdeckt. Ich konnte nur sehen, dass der eine einen Schnurrbart trug."

„So geht es mir auch", seufzte Justus. „Für eine Personenbeschreibung reichen auch meine Eindrücke nicht aus. Wir könnten Inspektor Cotta jedoch einen ersten Fingerzeig liefern, indem wir das polizeiliche Kennzeichen des Fahrzeugs ermitteln."

„Beruhige dich, Justus", kicherte Peter trotz des ganzen Verfolgungsstresses. „Ich dachte, du redest nur so geschwollen, wenn du völlig entspannt bist."

„Das ist erstens unsachlich und zweitens momentan nicht gerade hilfreich", erwiderte Justus beleidigt.

„Peter hat's nicht so gemeint", lenkte Bob ein. „Lass uns lieber versuchen, das Kennzeichen zu entziffern."

Justus und Bob taten während der Fahrt zum Präsidium – denn sie waren sich sicher, dass ihnen die Männer nicht bis dorthin folgen würden – ihr Bestes, um das Nummernschild zu erkennen, doch der andere Wagen war einfach zu weit entfernt und das Kennzeichen ziemlich verdreckt.

„Wenn das mal keine Absicht ist", knurrte Peter.

„Ja, die wissen anscheinend, was sie tun", sagte Justus. „Da vorn ist schon das Präsidium."

„Sie fahren vorbei!" rief Bob, als der MG auf den Parkplatz einbog. „Und mit was für einem Tempo!"

„Sie glauben, wir hätten die Polizei bereits verständigt", meinte Justus. „Und wenn wir etwas schlauer gewesen wären und nicht völlig panisch reagiert hätten, hätten wir das auch getan!"

„Ooh, natürlich! Wie dumm von uns", ärgerte sich Bob.

„Kollegen, das ist mir gerade ziemlich egal", ächzte Peter. „Hauptsache, wir sind die erstmal losgeworden."

„Tja, und leider müssen wir uns jetzt ein zweites Mal auf den Weg zum Pacific Hotel machen, denn wir können dem Inspektor keine neuen Anhaltspunkte liefern, weil wir nicht einmal das Kennzeichen des Wagens haben", sagte Justus bedauernd.

Peter und Bob stöhnten auf.

„Wir müssen aber vorsichtiger vorgehen als bisher", fuhr Justus fort. „Auf dem Weg zum Hotel und auch darin. Die Frage ist, wie wir unauffällig an ihn herankommen, ohne dass das Personal an der Rezeption misstrauisch wird. Wir kennen seinen richtigen Namen ja leider nicht und können daher nicht gezielt nach ihm fragen. Aber wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall irgendwie erklären können, denn drei Jugendliche in einer Hotellobby werden bestimmt angesprochen, warum sie sich dort herumtreiben."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach am Empfang behaupten, wir hätten irgendeine Lieferung für Zimmer 127?" meinte Bob. „Blumen oder Pizza würden mir jetzt spontan einfallen…"

„Na ja, Pizza lieber nicht", winkte Peter ab. „das könnte in einem Hotel mit eigener Küche schlecht ankommen. Aber Blumen sind eine gute Idee. Nur vielleicht nicht gerade welche von Flowercult, wenn die wirklich so teuer sind. Ich bin im Moment etwas knapp bei Kasse."

„Ja, leider müssen wir die 'Lieferung' wohl selbst finanzieren", sagte Justus, wenig begeistert. „Aber mir fällt auch keine Alternative dazu ein, die nicht mit Essen zu tun hätte."

Peter und Bob grinsten.

„Justus, du magst es nicht gerne hören, aber du bist sehr berechenbar."

„Waaas? Ich? Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Also, das finde ich jetzt echt fies von euch…"

„Beruhige dich, Just, uns fällt doch auch nichts anderes ein."


	4. Chapter 4

- 4 -

* * *

Kurze Zeit später betraten Bob und Justus die Lobby des Pacific Hotels. Es war ein mittelklassiges Hotel, das zwar nicht mehr ganz neu, aber dafür recht gepflegt daherkam. Die beiden achteten darauf, dass sie sich beim Betreten der Lobby nicht als einzige Gäste dort aufhielten und konnten sich so unbemerkt bis zu den Fahrstühlen vorpirschen. Sie blieben neben einem Getränkeautomaten stehen und taten so, als müssten sie überlegen, für welche Limo sie sich entscheiden sollten.

Dann kam auch Peter in die Eingangshalle und steuerte direkt auf die Rezeption zu, einen beeindruckenden Blumenstrauß vor sich hertragend. Sie hatten den Strauß besonders günstig bekommen, da Bob gerade noch rechtzeitig eingefallen war, dass eine gute Freundin von ihm ja in einem Blumengeschäft aushalf. Peter wurde also nicht um seine letzten Dollars gebracht, wofür er sehr dankbar war.

Letzterer sprach nun freundlich die Dame am Empfang an und sagte, dass er eine Blumensendung für Zimmer 127 habe. Er käme von „Flowers and More" (dem Laden, in dem Bobs Freundin arbeitete).

Die Empfangsdame schöpfte keinen Verdacht und erwiderte: „Mr. Bell ist auf seinem Zimmer. Sie können mit dem Aufzug hochfahren, das Zimmer ist im ersten Stock."

Peter bedankte sich und trabte in Richtung Aufzug, wo Bob und Justus zu ihm stießen.

„Und?" zischte Bob.

„Mr. Bell, erster Stock", informierte Peter seine Kollegen. „Er ist auf seinem Zimmer."

„Ausgezeichnet, Zweiter", freute sich Justus. „Ah, da ist ja auch schon der Aufzug."

Im Nu standen sie vor Zimmer 127. Die Blumen hatten sie in eine Vase auf dem Flur gestopft, um Mr. Bell nicht zu signalisieren, dass sie von Flowercult kämen, da die Rolle des Unternehmens in diesem Fall noch immer unklar war. Justus holte noch einmal tief Atem bevor er klopfte.

Drinnen waren Schritte zu hören, die kurz innehielten, wahrscheinlich, weil der dazugehörige Mensch einen argwöhnischen Blick durch den Spion warf, und dann öffnete sich die Tür.

Vor ihnen stand ein mittelgroßer, schlanker Mann mit kurzem, dunklem Haar, das am Hinterkopf in einem Wirbel vom Kopf abstand. Seine Augen hinter der randlosen Brille blickten sie wach an als er mit unverkennbar britischem Akzent sagte: „Guten Tag. Kann ich euch helfen?"

„Guten Tag, Mr. Bell", antwortete Justus. „Sie sind doch Mr. Bell, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ja, der bin ich. Darf ich fragen, wer ihr seid?"

„Mein Name ist Justus Jonas, und das sind meine Kollegen Peter Shaw und Bob Andrews", stellte Justus vor. „Wenn Sie erlauben, hier ist unsere Karte."

Und er reichte Mr. Bell eine Visitenkarte, auf der stand:

Die drei Detektive

?

Wir übernehmen jeden Fall

Erster Detektiv – Justus Jonas

Zweiter Detektiv – Peter Shaw

Recherchen und Archiv – Bob Andrews

Verwirrt blickte Mr. Bell die drei an und fragte: „Ihr seid Detektive? Meint ihr das ernst?"

„Lassen Sie sich nicht von unserem Alter täuschen, Sir", fing Justus an. „Alter und Intelligenz sind nur sehr peripher miteinander verknüpft."

„Nein, nein, das wollte ich damit nicht andeuten." Mr. Bell hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Es ist nur… Es überrascht mich, dass plötzlich drei Detektive vor meiner Tür stehen. Eigentlich interessiere ich mich sogar sehr für Detektivarbeit. Da ich annehme, dass ihr einen triftigen Grund habt, mich aufzusuchen – wollt ihr nicht hereinkommen und mir in Ruhe erzählen, worum es geht?"

„Sehr gerne, Sir", antwortete Justus erfreut. Auch Peter und Bob stimmten murmelnd zu.

Mr. Bell ließ sie eintreten und schloss die Tür, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sich niemand sonst auf dem Hotelflur befand. Dann bat er die drei Detektive, Platz zu nehmen. Das Zimmer war immerhin so luxuriös, dass es eine Couch und einen Sessel besaß, auf denen es sich Justus, Bob und Peter nun bequem machten. Auf dem Couchtisch stand ein abgeschalteter Laptop neben einem großen Stapel Papier. Ein weiterer Stapel und verschiedene Schnellhefter lagen auf dem Schreibtisch am Fenster, daneben ein Handy. Mr. Bell fragte, ob er ihnen Wasser oder Tee anbieten könne und angesichts der mittlerweile beträchtlich hohen Außentemperatur nahmen sie sein Angebot dankbar an. Nachdem alle mit kaltem Mineralwasser versorgt waren, sah Mr. Bell die drei erwartungsvoll an und Justus legte los.

„Mr. Bell, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie mit einer gewissen Cynthia Summers bekannt sind?"

Mr. Bell sah aus, als hätte ihn soeben der Blitz getroffen. Dann besann er sich und sagte in die entstandene Stille hinein: „Wenn ich jetzt noch nein sage, glaubt ihr mir das sowieso nicht mehr. Also gut, ich kenne sie. Dafür wüsste ich nun gerne im Gegenzug, was ihr mit Cynthia zu tun habt?"

„Mr. Bell, haben Sie seit gestern Nachmittag von Ms. Summers gehört?" fragte Bob.

Mr. Bell nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Nasenwurzel. Den drei Fragezeichen fiel auf, wie angespannt der Brite aussah. Vorsichtig sagte Justus: „Dann wissen Sie also bereits, dass Cynthia Summers etwas zugestoßen ist?"

„Ja. Ja, das weiß ich."

„Sie wissen, dass sie entführt wurde?"

Bell seufzte und setzte seine Brille wieder zurück auf die Nase.

„Ja. Und das ist nur meine Schuld. Und wahrscheinlich… wird sie dafür sterben müssen."

Die drei Fragezeichen sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Aber wie seid ihr drei darin verwickelt? Ich vermute nicht, dass _sie _euch geschickt haben, oder? Denn dann hättet ihr euch nicht als Detektive hier vorgestellt, es sei denn, ihr wolltet mir einen letzten bösen Streich spielen."

„Nein, nein, keineswegs, Mr. Bell", beeilte sich Peter zu sagen. „Wir sind hier, weil wir Ihre Botschaft an Cynthia entschlüsselt haben."

„Tatsächlich? Wie habt ihr die denn gefunden und vor allem, wie habt ihr dann noch den Code dechiffriert?" Mr. Bells Stimme klang nun anerkennend. „Meinen ganzen Respekt, ihr seid wirklich echte Detektive. Und ich hatte den Hinweis für so gut getarnt gehalten…"

„Wir haben auch eine Weile gegrübelt", gab Bob zu. „Aber das Internet hat uns auf die richtige Spur gebracht."

„So, so, das Internet… Was kann man da heutzutage eigentlich nicht finden?" Bell schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was genau wisst ihr noch alles von Cynthias Entführung?"

„Wir wurden gestern Zeugen, als sie auf dem Parkplatz von Flowercult von den Entführern in einen Van gezerrt und verschleppt wurde", berichtete Justus. „Wir wollten eingreifen, doch es war schon zu spät. Sie hat auf dem Parkplatz ihre Tasche verloren, in der sich Ihre Botschaft befand. Und nun sind wir hier, weil wir glauben, dass Sie Licht in die Sache bringen können oder vielleicht sogar wissen, wohin man Cynthia gebracht hat."

Bell massierte mit der rechten Hand seine Stirn als hätte er starke Kopfschmerzen und sagte schließlich leise: „Nein, ich weiß nicht, wo sie steckt. Ich weiß, wer sie hat und warum, aber ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Mir sind die Hände gebunden."

„Sir, wenn Sie wissen, wer sie hat, dann ist es jetzt wohl an der Zeit, zur Polizei zu gehen", rief Bob entsetzt.

„Das kann ich nicht", antwortete Bell so leise wie zuvor. „Wenn ich das tue, dann bringen sie sie um."

Die drei Fragezeichen schwiegen betroffen.

„Soll das heißen, man erpresst Sie mit Cynthias Entführung?" fragte Justus.

„Ganz genau. Ich bin schon völlig durcheinander deswegen. Wahrscheinlich erzähle ich euch deshalb auch das alles. Ich könnte euch zwar genauer erklären, worum es geht, aber die Geschichte ist ziemlich lang… Ich weiß nicht, ob noch genug Zeit dafür bleibt, bevor das Ultimatum abläuft."

„Welches Ultimatum?" fragte Peter alarmiert.

„Das erste Ultimatum, das über Cynthias Wohlergehen entscheidet", erläuterte Bell. „Wenn ich den Termin verstreichen lasse, werden sie ihr etwas antun. Sie werden mir nach und nach ihre Körperteile als Beweise dafür schicken, bis ich nachgebe."

„Um Himmels Willen, Mann, geben Sie denen doch, was die wollen", rief Bob.

„Ja, darauf wird es hinauslaufen", sagte Bell. „Es ist zwar schade um die Beweise und die ganze Arbeit, die darin steckt, doch all das ist es auf keinen Fall wert, Cynthias oder irgendein anderes Leben dafür zu opfern. Ich werde den Entführern geben, was sie wollen. Ich fürchte nur, sie werden auch mir nicht mein Leben lassen. Vielleicht verschonen sie wenigstens Cynthia, das ist meine einzige Hoffnung."

„Sir, Sie sprechen in Rätseln. Wer sind 'die' und was wollen diese Leute?" drängte Justus beunruhigt.

Bell warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach zwölf.

„Okay, ich werde euch einweihen", sagte er entschlossen. „Aber ich muss mich beeilen, um halb zwei läuft das Ultimatum ab."

„Dann fangen Sie schon an zu erzählen, Mr. Bell!" sagte Bob verärgert.

„Ganz ruhig, Bob", beschwichtigte ihn Justus. „Bitte, Mr. Bell."

Und so begann Mr. Bell zu erzählen.


	5. Chapter 5

**- 5 -

* * *

  
**

„Mein vollständiger Name ist Tim Bell. Ich bin Journalist aus England. Aus London, um genau zu sein. Ich arbeite bei einer großen Tageszeitung und bin im Bereich Politik tätig, manchmal auch als Auslandskorrespondent. Deshalb bin ich auch des öfteren überall auf der Welt unterwegs und sehe zum Teil ganz fürchterliche Zustände. Menschen in Kriegsgebieten, Landminenopfer, Kindersoldaten, Unterernährung und Armut. Wie ihr durch diese Beispiele vielleicht schon ahnen könnt, konzentrieren sich meine Auslandsreisen auf den Nahen Osten und Afrika. Irgendwann wurde ich schließlich einmal nach Kenia geschickt. Ich sollte dort eine Reportage über die Wirtschaft im Bereich des Naivasha-Sees machen. Ich hatte keine Zeit, mich groß darauf vorzubereiten, und flog völlig unwissend, was mich erwarten würde, nach Afrika. Man stelle sich meine Überraschung vor, als ich mich mitten in Kenia plötzlich im größten Rosenmeer wieder fand, das ich je gesehen hatte."

Die drei Fragezeichen tauschten irritierte Blicke. Tim Bell lächelte.

„So ähnlich hab ich wohl auch geschaut. Wenn man an Afrika denkt, denkt der Durchschnittseuropäer – und der Durchschnittsamerikaner vermutlich auch – an Sand und Wüste. Und dort stand ich nun, in einer Blumenoase am Naivasha-See. Ich erfuhr, dass dies der neueste aufstrebende Wirtschaftszweig in Kenia war, die Blumenzucht. In einem Land, das noch als Entwicklungsland eingestuft wird, weil Wirtschaft und Fortschritt im Weltvergleich hinterherhinken. Was also will so ein Land, das sich in erster Linie um die Versorgung seiner Bürger mit den Grundnahrungsmitteln kümmern müsste, mit Zuchtrosen?"

Justus, Bob und Peter hatten keinen blassen Schimmer.

„Die Blumen werden exportiert", klärte sie Tim Bell auf. „Im ganz großen Stil. Die Niederlande sind weltweit der Hauptabnehmer für afrikanische Rosen. Doch neben den Niederlanden wollen außerdem auch noch Frankreich und England ihren Teil vom Kuchen."

„Äh, Mr. Bell, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie uns die richtige Geschichte erzählen?"

„Einen Moment noch, Justus, ihr werdet gleich verstehen, worum es geht", beruhigte ihn Mr. Bell. „Und bitte, nennt mich Tim, ich duze euch ja auch schon die ganze Zeit. Wo war ich? Ach ja. Die Rosen werden also nach Europa exportiert, denn Europäer zahlen gut, an afrikanischen Verhältnissen gemessen jedenfalls. Dieses günstige Preisverhältnis für beide Seiten kommt dadurch zustande, dass Kenia im Lomé-Abkommen oder, wie es heute heißt, im Cotonou-Abkommen der Status als Entwicklungsland bescheinigt wurde. Das Lomé-Abkommen wurde zwischen den ärmsten afrikanischen Ländern und der Europäischen Union geschlossen und sieht unter anderem vor, dass den afrikanischen Staaten aufgrund ihrer schlechten Position gewisse Vorteile gewährt werden. So müssen sie z.B. bei Handelsabkommen mit Ländern der EU keine oder nur geringe Zollgebühren entrichten. Deshalb rechnet sich der Handel auch für beide Seiten. Kenia muss keine Gebühren zahlen und für die Europäer ist das Preisniveau der afrikanischen Rosen immer noch geringer, als wenn sie die verdammten Rosen selbst anbauen würden."

Tim schien plötzlich wütend zu sein. Bei seinen folgenden Worten wurde den drei Detektiven auch klar, warum.

„Das kommt auch dadurch zustande, dass die Arbeitsbedingungen in Kenia einfach schlecht sind. Die Menschen, häufig alleinstehende Frauen und Mütter, werden schlecht bezahlt und teilweise sogar im Betrieb misshandelt. Sie arbeiten für einen sehr geringen Lohn. Bei ihrer Arbeit kommen sie mit allen möglichen giftigen Substanzen in direkten Kontakt, z.B. mit Pestiziden, also mit Pflanzenvernichtungsmitteln. Die Stoffe, die dort benutzt werden, sind in Europa nicht nur verpönt, sondern zum Teil schlicht verboten.

Das ist aber noch nicht alles. Die Pestizide und Gifte schaden dem Ökosystem und der Abgasausstoß, den die Transportflugzeuge verursachen, ist immens. Denn die Rosen müssen möglichst schnell transportiert werden, sonst verwelken sie trotz Kühlung – also bleibt nur das Flugzeug. Der dritte Nachteil, der dieses Mal die europäischen Länder selbst trifft ist, dass sie ihre eigenen Gewächshäuser nach und nach zumachen müssen, weil niemand mehr die teuren einheimischen Rosen bezahlen will, weil man sie ja auch billiger bekommt.

Damit wären wir wieder bei den günstigen Preisen. Wie schon gesagt, entfallen die Zollgebühren beim Export. Für Großbritannien kommt hinzu, dass es sich bei Kenia um eine ehemalige Kolonie Großbritanniens handelt und dass dementsprechend die Kontakte und teilweise auch alte Besitztümer vorhanden sind. Für sie ist die Lage also besonders günstig. Sie kaufen Rosen aus Kenia und verkaufen sie dann weltweit weiter, ähnlich wie die Niederlande, die insgesamt die meisten Rosen überhaupt kaufen. 95% der holländischen Rosen stammen aus Afrika, die meisten davon aus Kenia. Na ja, diese „holländischen" Rosen werden dann an europäische Nachbarstaaten mit einem guten Gewinn weiterverkauft, z.B. an Deutschland. Gut ein Drittel der holländischen Rosen wandert nach Deutschland.

Der springende Punkt ist – ich weiß, ich bin ein wenig abgeschweift – dass die USA natürlich nicht der Europäischen Union angehören und daher keine Zollvergünstigungen bei Handelsabkommen mit afrikanischen Ländern erhalten, das heißt für sie ist es sehr viel teurer, die Rosen aus Afrika zu kaufen. Hinzu kommt, dass der Transportweg weiter ist und die Ware dadurch wieder teurer wird.

Als ich nun in Kenia war und mich mit dem Rosenexport dort beschäftigte, fielen mir Unregelmäßigkeiten auf. Blumenlieferungen, die laut Lieferschein eigentlich für Großbritannien bestimmt waren, kamen offenbar niemals dort an. Sehr viele Lieferungen sogar. Nach ziemlichem Nachbohren machten einige Piloten Andeutungen, in welche Richtung ihre Flüge gehen würden, und die führte definitiv nicht nach Norden. Und als ich dann tatsächlich auf einem Formular 'Zielort: Sacramento, England' las, wurde ich endgültig misstrauisch, denn Sacramento liegt nun einmal in Kalifornien. Ich schnüffelte also überall dort herum, wo mir etwas verdächtig erschien und stellte bald fest, dass es eine Menge korrupter Geschäftsleute im Rosengeschäft Kenias gibt. Korruption ist übrigens auch ein großes Problem in Kenia, sie ist quasi an der Tagesordnung. Jeder besticht jeden für alles.

Die Spur der seltsamen Rosenverkäufe führte jedenfalls sowohl nach England als auch in die USA. Ich fragte mich, ob da eine Verbindung bestünde – und prompt wurde ich fündig."

„Aha", schaltete sich Justus ein. „So langsam geht mir ein Licht auf. Ich wette, es läuft folgendermaßen ab: Ein Floristikunternehmen aus England dient als Scheinkunde, während die Rosen direkt in die USA transportiert werden. Das ist ein kürzerer Weg und die Zollgebühren fallen auch weg."

„Du hast es erfasst, Justus", bestätigte Tim. „Die Frachtscheine der Rosenlieferungen, die ich fand, wiesen Unterschriften und Siegel dieser Gesellschaft aus England auf, deshalb fielen sie bei der Einreise in die USA nicht weiter auf. Es ist allerdings biologisch unmöglich, Rosen erst nach England und von dort aus nach Amerika zu bringen, ohne am Ende mit Trockenblumen dazustehen. Daher wusste ich, dass die Formulare gefälscht sein mussten. Ich flog also zurück nach England, meine Reportage über Kenias Rosen und dazu einen Stapel Kopien und Dokumente im Gepäck, die belegten, dass an den Geschäften des englischen Floristikunternehmens etwas faul sein musste. Zurück in England, genauer gesagt, im Großraum Londons, stellte ich möglichst unauffällige Untersuchungen im Umfeld der Firma an, doch ich fand nichts Greifbares. Also musste ich in die USA fliegen, nach Kalifornien, wohin die meisten Rosen anscheinend verschwunden waren. Ich bekam die Rückendeckung meiner Redaktion, da man aus der Geschichte natürlich einen internationalen Skandal machen könnte, der nicht nur Europa, sondern gleich Afrika und Amerika mit einschließen würde.

Meine Recherchen hatten ergeben, dass die Zielorte der Rosen von Afrika aus nach Kalifornien ein ziemlich eindeutiges Muster aufwiesen, das hatten mir die Frachtscheine und die Gespräche mit den Piloten in Kenia bewiesen. Ich verglich die Orte also mit den Niederlassungen von großen Blumenhandelsketten und konnte eindeutig feststellen…

„…dass es sich beim Abnehmer der Kenia-Rosen um Flowercult handeln musste", beendete Justus den Satz triumphierend.

„Korrekt, Justus. Die Frage war nur, ob Flowercult selbst in die Sache verwickelt war. Um das zu überprüfen, kam ich hierher. Wenn es ein groß angelegter Betrug war, mussten sich Beweise dafür bei der Verwaltung finden lassen. Und jetzt ratet mal, wo die Verwaltung von Flowercult ihren Sitz hat?"

Justus, Peter und Bob brauchten nicht zu raten.

„In Rocky Beach."

* * *

A/N: So fiktiv die Geschichte über die Rosenmafia ist, so real ist die Problematik der afrikanischen Rosen und der Kenia-Rosen im speziellen. Sowohl die Absatzzahlen und -märkte als auch die schlechten Arbeitsbedingungen und die Auswirkungen auf Wirtschaft und Umwelt stammen aus meiner Internetrecherche zu diesem Thema und aus m.E. seriösen Quellen.


	6. Chapter 6

**- 6 -**

* * *

Tim Bell machte eine Pause, um nach diesem langen Vortrag einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken. Die drei Detektive schwiegen, doch man konnte geradezu sehen, wie es in Justus' Hirn ratterte, als er die fehlenden Puzzleteile der Geschichte hinzufügte. Dann sagte er:

„Aber natürlich. Ich kann mir schon denken, was weiter geschehen ist: Sie kamen nach Rocky Beach und nahmen Flowercult genauer unter die Lupe. Sie nahmen dann Kontakt zu jemandem auf, der sich bei Flowercult auskennt und Zugang zu den entscheidenden Akten hat. Dieser Jemand war Cynthia Summers. Wir wissen, dass sie in der Einkaufsabteilung beschäftigt ist. Sie saß also genau an der richtigen Position, um Ihre Fragen beantworten zu können."

Tim Bell nickte.

„Ich habe mir im Internet das Firmenprofil angesehen und die Namen der Mitarbeiter herausgesucht, die mir weiterhelfen könnten. Danach musste ich vorsichtig vorgehen, damit die Firmenspitze keinen Wind von meinen Recherchen bekommt. Cynthia war die erste, die ich ansprach. Ich suchte sie also privat auf und erzählte ihr, was ich vorhatte. Sie war natürlich zunächst geschockt und lehnte jegliche Unterstützung ab, weil sie fürchtete, dass das ihren Job in Gefahr bringen könnte, sollte ihr Chef misstrauisch werden."

Er seufzte.

„Wenn es doch nur das wäre."

Justus räusperte sich, um auf die fortschreitende Zeit aufmerksam zu machen.

„Sie haben sie aber letztendlich doch dazu bewegen können, Ihnen zu helfen, nicht wahr? Sie hat Ihnen Zutritt zu den Geschäftsräumen von Flowercult verschafft, damit Sie dort die Beweise sichern konnten."

Tim nickte.

„Genau so war es. Sie hat mich gestern Nachmittag, als schon viele der Mitarbeiter gegangen waren, durch den Hintereingang ins Haus gelassen, denn am Vordereingang hätte ich mich beim Pförtner anmelden müssen. Das wollte ich auf jeden Fall vermeiden, denn ich wollte nicht, dass mich jemand sieht, weil ich nicht wusste, ob die Engländer meine Spur bereits bis hierher verfolgt hatten."

Er lachte trocken.

„Die Mühe hätten wir uns sparen können. Offenbar war schon Larkins Schlägertrupp auf mich angesetzt. Oder wohl eher Shandlers."

Die drei Fragezeichen blickten ihn verständnislos an.

„Darf man fragen, wer Larkin und Shandler sind?", wollte Bob wissen.

„Oh, richtig, das könnt ihr nicht wissen: John Larkin ist derjenige, der in England für Flowercult die Fäden zieht. Er ist der Kopf von Rose Garden, der Firma, die kenianische Rosen nach England importiert und gleichzeitig die falschen Papiere für die amerikanischen Lieferungen ausstellt. Gary Shandler ist sozusagen das amerikanische Gegenstück. Er ist Chef der Einkaufsabteilung bei Flowercult und derjenige, den ich überführen muss, um die Machenschaften dieser Rosenmafia lahmzulegen."

„Und Sie glauben, dass Shandlers oder Larkins Leute Cynthia entführt haben?", fragte Peter. „Wie sind die Ihnen beiden denn auf die Spur gekommen?"

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und versucht, den ersten Kontakt zu Cynthia an ihrem Arbeitsplatz herstellen zu wollen. Ich dachte, das würde sie weniger erschrecken, als wenn ein wildfremder Mann an ihrer Haustür klingelt und ihr Räuberpistolen über ihren Chef auftischt. Ich ging also zu Flowercult und musste mich beim bereits erwähnten Pförtner anmelden, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Dabei wurde ich dann wohl von den Sicherheitskameras erfasst. Da Shandler inzwischen von Rose Garden einen Tip bekommen haben musste, dass ich unterwegs zu Flowercult war, hatte er nun den Beweis auf Video."

„Und da Sie zu Cynthia Summers wollten, wussten die auch, wer Ihre Kontaktperson war", ergänzte Justus. „Aber warum entführten sie Cynthia erst so spät? Warum warteten sie, bis Sie beide alle Beweise besorgt hatten?"

„Ganz so war es nicht", berichtete Tim. „Ich habe dem Pförtner nicht gesagt, zu wem ich wollte. Ich sagte stattdessen, ich hätte einen Termin mit der Verkaufsabteilung, weil ich mich nicht verdächtig machen wollte, für den Fall, dass mein Besuch irgendwann auffallen sollte, was ja auch exakt so geschah. Damit hatte ich aber bereits schlafende Hunde geweckt. Ich nehme an, dass Shandler seine Leute beauftragte, Flowercult im Auge zu behalten, sollte ich wieder auftauchen. Anders als geplant suchte ich Cynthia darum nun doch privat auf."

„Sie erklärte sich also bereit, Ihnen zu helfen und ließ Sie in die Geschäftsräume vor", wiederholte Bob. „wo Sie dann auch fanden, was Sie suchten. Konnte Cynthia Ihnen nicht einfach die entsprechenden Papiere aushändigen?"

„Nein, weil sie nicht genau wusste, wonach sie suchen musste", erläuterte Tim. „Außerdem war das Risiko zu groß, dass sie geschnappt würde. Dann wäre sie in ernstliche Schwierigkeiten gekommen. Sie hätte nicht nur ihren Job verloren, sondern auch eine Anzeige wegen Betriebsspionage bekommen. Und damit hätte sie nie wieder Arbeit gefunden. Für mich wäre das weniger schlimm gewesen, mein Chef wäre zwar nicht begeistert gewesen, aber so ein Vorfall hätte mich noch nicht einmal meinen Job gekostet. Also musste ich Cynthia heraushalten, so weit es ging. Sie gab mir nur die Informationen, wo ich suchen müsste und wie ich ungesehen wieder aus dem Gebäude herauskäme. Nachdem sie mich also hereingelassen hatte, arbeitete sie zusammen mit zwei Kollegen weiter, sodass sie ein Alibi für den Zeitraum meiner Aktivitäten innerhalb der Flowercult-Verwaltung hatte. Auf sie würde daher kein Verdacht fallen, sollte man meine Schnüffeleien später entdecken."

„Offensichtlich wusste aber jemand Bescheid, dass Cynthia mit drinsteckt", sagte Bob. „Sonst wäre sie wohl kaum entführt worden."

„Richtig, Bob", bestätigte Tim. „Ich habe bis gestern in einem anderen Hotel gewohnt, im Rocky Beach Inn. Als ich gestern Vormittag von einem Strandbummel zurückkam – ich musste die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag ja irgendwie totschlagen – stellte ich fest, dass jemand in meinem Zimmer gewesen sein musste. Meine Sachen waren seltsam durcheinander und nicht dort, wo ich sie zurückgelassen hatte. Mein Laptop stand zum Beispiel nicht mehr da, wo ich ihn hatte stehen lassen und er war aufgeklappt anstatt geschlossen. Da wurde es mir zu brenzlig und ich packte auf der Stelle meine Koffer. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass das Hotel nicht beobachtet wurde, aber das schien mir unwahrscheinlich, sonst hätten sie das Zimmer nicht durchsucht, sondern auf mich gewartet."

„Anscheinend hatten Sie damit recht", meinte Justus. „Sie sind also hierher gezogen. Ich denke, das erklärt auch Ihre rätselhafte Botschaft an Ms. Summers: ‚Watson, ich habe alles erledigt. Du kannst mich finden, aber nicht in der Baker Street. Bis bald.' Sie wollten ihr mitteilen, dass sie Sie nicht im Rocky Beach Inn suchen sollte. Ms. Summers, in der Nachricht als Detektivsgehilfe Watson chiffriert, konnte den Detektiv Sherlock Holmes nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung in der Baker Street finden, sondern nur, indem sie den Code der Dancing Men löste. Ich nehme an, Sie haben sie vorher über den Code aufgeklärt?"

„Alle Achtung, Jungs, das habt ihr wirklich gut kombiniert", staunte Tim. Die drei Fragezeichen gaben sich Mühe, nicht allzu geschmeichelt zu wirken.

„Es hat uns schon etwas Kopfzerbrechen bereitet", gab Justus ungewohnt bescheiden zu.

„Eigentlich war die Botschaft so gar nicht geplant", sagte Tim. „Cynthia hatte vorher immer Witze gemacht und mich als Sherlock Holmes bezeichnet, wegen meiner detektivischen Arbeit und meines britischen Akzents. Daraufhin erzählte ich ihr, dass ich mich wirklich für Sherlock Holmes interessiere und die Bücher sehr gut kenne. Deshalb ist mir auch der Code der Dancing Men so gut bekannt. Ich kann ihn sogar auswendig. Für Notfälle", und er lächelte kurz ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich hoffte also, dass Cynthia den Wink verstehen und den Code entschlüsseln würde. Dazu kam es allerdings nicht mehr."

„Shandlers Leute müssen sie beim Betreten des Gebäudes beobachtet haben", stellte Justus fest. „Dann wollten sie Sie schnappen, Tim, haben das aber nicht geschafft."

„Stimmt, als ich Flowercult verließ, hängte ich mich, um nicht aufzufallen, an drei Mitarbeiter, die auch gerade nach Hause gingen. Entweder haben mich Shandlers Handlanger dadurch nicht gesehen oder sie trauten sich einfach nicht, mich anzugreifen."

„Bei der Durchsuchung Ihres Zimmers im Rocky Beach Inn müssen sie Hinweise auf Cynthia gefunden haben, sodass sie, als sie Sie nicht erwischten, stattdessen Cynthia entführten."

„So sieht es aus", seufzte Tim und hob hilflos die Hände. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich an ihr vergreifen würden, weil sie ja im Grunde nichts getan hat. Aber sie jetzt als Druckmittel zu benutzen, ist natürlich so niederträchtig wie brillant."

„Wie haben die Sie eigentlich kontaktiert?", wollte Peter wissen. „Ich meine, die Forderung nach den Unterlagen, wie haben Sie die bekommen, und von wem?"

„Per SMS. Absender unbekannt. Deshalb hab ich auch keinen Beweis gegen die in der Hand."

„SMS? Woher haben die denn Ihre Nummer?"

„Entweder haben sie die gestern irgendwo unter meinen Sachen gefunden, als sie mein Zimmer durchwühlt haben, oder jemand aus England hat sie ihnen besorgt. Einer von Larkins Leuten zum Beispiel. Er hätte sich bei der Redaktion erkundigen können oder etwas in der Art, es gibt tausend Möglichkeiten. Jetzt muss ich aber den Koffer mit den Unterlagen holen, sonst wird die Zeit knapp."

„Sie werden die Entführer also treffen?", fragte Peter. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass das sehr gefährlich für Sie werden kann? Ich meine, warum sollten die Sie am Leben lassen? Damit Sie doch noch irgendwelche Beweise aus dem Hut ziehen und die Geschichte veröffentlichen, sobald Cynthia frei ist?"

„Ich habe doch keine andere Wahl!", sagte Tim gequält. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Shandler sich keinen Mord zuschulden kommen lassen wird. Weder an mir noch an Cynthia. Um aber wenigstens Cynthias Leben zu retten, muss ich mich gleich mit den Entführern treffen und ihnen die Dokumente aushändigen."

„Tim, das ist Wahnsinn!", beschwor ihn Justus. „Sie können denen niemals glaubhaft versichern, dass Sie ihnen alle Beweise übergeben haben. Die werden Sie umbringen, da bin ich mir sicher! Wir müssen die Polizei verständigen!"

„Jungs, dafür ist es sowieso zu spät. Bis ich denen alles erklärt habe, ist das Ultimatum abgelaufen."

„Sie brauchen der Polizei ja nicht gleich die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen", warf Bob ein. „Sagen Sie einfach, dass Cynthia entführt wurde und Sie sich mit den Entführern treffen. Wir kennen Inspektor Cotta von der hiesigen Polizei, er befasst sich mit dem Fall. Wenn wir ihn anrufen, wird er nicht allzu viele Fragen stellen und gleich handeln."

„Bob, vielleicht sollte Tim besser selbst den Inspektor anrufen", meinte Justus vorsichtig. „Vergiss nicht, dass er uns ausdrücklich untersagt hat, uns einzumischen. Verdammt, hätten wir ihm das doch nie versprochen."

„Ach, Justus, das ist doch jetzt Nebensache", unterbrach ihn Peter hitzig. „Wenn es um Cynthias Leben geht, wird Cotta später sogar beide Augen zudrücken. Komm schon, vergiss deine verletzte Eitelkeit und ruf ihn an!"

„Na schön", seufzte Justus. „Ihr habt ja Recht. Tim, sind Sie einverstanden, dass wir den Inspektor informieren?"

Tim gab sich einen Ruck.

„Gut, Jungs. Ihr habt mich überredet, die Chancen stehen für Cynthia und für mich wahrscheinlich besser, wenn die Polizei eingeschaltet wird. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, in einer halben Stunde muss ich mich am Treffpunkt einfinden, in der Seashore Lane am Hafen."

„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen", meinte Peter alarmiert. „Sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Wir müssen Inspektor Cotta von unterwegs aus anrufen."

Alle vier sprangen auf und griffen nach ihren Sachen. Tim holte einen Aktenkoffer, in dem sich Kopien und Originale des belastenden Materials befanden, die er bei Flowercult gefunden hatte und holte die Schlüssel seines Mietwagens.

„Los jetzt, Kollegen!", sagte Justus entschlossen. „Tim, wir folgen Ihnen in Peters MG. Ich rufe während der Fahrt Inspektor Cotta über Handy an. Er muss mit seinen Leuten auch zur Seashore Lane kommen und uns Rückendeckung geben."

„Justus, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr mitkommen solltet. Das ist viel zu riskant…"

„Tim", unterbrach ihn Justus. „Wir lassen Sie da nicht alleine hingehen, keine Chance. Aber so langsam müssen wir auch wirklich los."


	7. Chapter 7

- 7 -

* * *

Auf dem Weg zur Seashore Lane, einer kleinen, schäbigen Nebenstraße am Hafen von Rocky Beach, schmiedeten die drei Fragezeichen in aller Eile einen Plan, nachdem Justus Inspektor Cotta angerufen und ihm die wichtigsten Details erzählt hatte. Tim hielten sie über Handy auf dem Laufenden.

„Gut, dass Tim eine Freisprechanlage besitzt", bemerkte Justus. „So können wir auch unterwegs mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben."

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er irgendeine Vorbildfunktion übernehmen müsste, aber es ist doch sicherer, wenn er beide Hände am Steuer hat und sich ganz auf den Verkehr konzentrieren kann", meinte Bob. Justus und Peter stimmten ihm nachdrücklich zu. Der erste Detektiv setzte sofort zu einem Vortrag über Verkehrssicherheit an und über die hohe Zahl von Unfällen, die durch Telefonieren am Steuer verursacht wurden, wurde jedoch hastig von Peter unterbrochen und auf ihr akuteres Problem aufmerksam gemacht.

Sie alle wussten, dass sie gleich vermutlich auf die drei Männer treffen würden, die gestern Cynthia entführt hatten, und möglicherweise auch auf Mr. Shandler. So ganz wohl war ihnen nicht bei der Vorstellung, sich mit drei kräftigen Männern anlegen zu müssen, falls der Inspektor und die Beamten nicht rechtzeitig eintrafen. Immerhin hatten sie das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite, da die Entführer nicht wussten, dass Tim inzwischen Verstärkung durch die drei Detektive bekommen hatte.

Kurz bevor sie die Seashore Lane erreichten, ließ sich Peter zurückfallen und parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand. Die drei Fragezeichen stiegen aus und gingen zügig auf die Seashore Lane zu, eine Seitenstraße, vor deren Einfahrt Tim gerade sein Mietauto parkte und ausstieg. Er ließ sich Zeit, damit Justus, Peter und Bob sich unauffällig nähern konnten.

„Wo bleibt denn nur Inspektor Cotta?" flüsterte Peter nervös.

„Keine Ahnung", raunte Bob. „Er müsste eigentlich jeden Moment hier sein."

„Still, Kollegen", zischte Justus. „Es geht los. Tim ist mit seinem Koffer um die Ecke gebogen. Wir werden vorerst an der Ecke warten und lauschen. Wenn es für Tim gefährlich wird, müssen wir eingreifen. Die Entführer müssten eigentlich schon da sein, denn Tim ist ziemlich pünktlich."

In der schattigen Seashore Lane, die im Wesentlichen aus Hinterausgängen und Hinterhöfen von hohen Verwaltungsgebäuden und leerstehenden Bürokomplexen bestand und ziemlich vom restlichen lebhaften Betrieb am Hafen abgeschirmt war, ging Tim mittlerweile auf die beiden Männer zu, die ihn dort erwarteten. Sie trugen große Sonnenbrillen und Baseballmützen, die wohl ihre Gesichter unkenntlich machen sollten. Ihre Hände steckten in den Taschen ihrer Sommerjacken, die merkwürdig ausgebeult waren. Tim versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, was sie darin höchstwahrscheinlich versteckt hatten.

„Keine Spur von Mr. Shandler. Und wo ist wohl der dritte der Entführer?" murmelte Justus seinen Kollegen zu, nachdem er einen flüchtigen Blick um die Ecke geworfen hatte, um festzustellen, dass sich Tim und die Gauner zum Glück in Hörweite befanden, sodass die drei Fragezeichen hören würden, was gesagt wurde.

„Ich bin Tim Bell. Sind Sie die Herrschaften, die mich hier in Sachen Floristik treffen wollten?" fragte Tim gerade.

„Genau die", antwortete der eine der beiden halblaut, als wollte er sich nicht durch seine Stimme verraten. Es war der größere der beiden, die gestern Cynthia in den Wagen gezerrt hatten.

„Haben Sie die Unterlagen dabei?"

„Ja, das habe ich", erwiderte Tim fest. „Wo ist Cynthia Summers? Ich will sie sehen oder per Telefon mit ihr sprechen, als Beweis dafür, dass sie noch lebt. Sie müssen mir außerdem beweisen, dass Sie sie freilassen. Erst danach werde ich Ihnen die Dokumente aushändigen."

Der größere der beiden Schurken brach in ein trockenes Lachen aus, der andere schwieg und wartete, bis sein Kumpan verstummt war, dann sagte er:

„Sie stellen hier gar keine Bedingungen. Und Ms. Summers kommt frei, sobald wir im Besitz der Papiere sind. Wenn ich nun also um den Koffer bitten dürfte…"

„Nicht so schnell. Wer garantiert mir denn, dass Sie uns nicht beide zum Schweigen bringen werden? Von daher werden Sie verstehen, dass ich Ihnen mein einziges Druckmittel nicht so ohne weiteres überlassen kann." Tim versuchte mit aller Macht, Zeit zu schinden. „Und in wessen Auftrag handeln Sie eigentlich? In Mr. Shandlers oder in Mr. Larkins?"

„Mr. Bell, wessen Interessen wir vertreten, kann Ihnen völlig egal sein", antwortete der zweite Entführer ungerührt. „Wenn Sie nun bitte den Koffer öffnen würden, um uns zu beweisen, dass Sie die Unterlagen tatsächlich dabei haben? Denn so langsam beschleicht mich der Verdacht, dass Sie uns hier zum Narren halten wollen."

„Nein, nein, keineswegs", versicherte Tim hastig. „Ich bin nur um die Sicherheit von Ms. Summers besorgt."

Die drei Fragezeichen hörten, wie sich die Schnappverschlüsse des Aktenkoffers öffneten.

„Hier, bitte sehr. Die Unterlagen aus der Buchhaltung von Flowercult. Wie gefordert."

„Ja, das sieht so weit in Ordnung aus", sagte der zweite Entführer, doch in seiner Stimme schwang ein leicht unsicherer Unterton mit. „Na gut, Mr. Bell. Dann kommen Sie jetzt bitte mit uns."

„Mit Ihnen kommen? Wohin?"

„Das werden Sie schon sehen. Nun kommen Sie, ich werde Sie nicht noch einmal höflich bitten."

„Auf keinen Fall. Das war nicht Teil der Vereinbarung. Sie bekommen die Unterlagen und dafür wird Ms. Summers freigelassen. Das ist alles."

„Mr. Bell, so leid es mir tut, aber dann müssen wir wohl zu etwas anderen Methoden greifen…" begann der zweite Mann.

„Jetzt, Kollegen", raunte Justus, und mit Gebrüll stürmten die drei Detektive auf die Entführer zu, die sich ihrerseits gerade auf Tim stürzten.

Wie die drei gehofft hatten, waren die Männer zu überrascht, um der Übermacht von vier Gegnern viel entgegenzusetzen. Womit die Jungen allerdings nicht gerechnet hatten, war der dritte Entführer. Dieser war während des Überraschungsangriffs aus dem Van der Entführer gestiegen, der weiter hinten in der Seashore Lane stand, und kam nun mit erhobener Pistole auf die drei Fragezeichen und Tim zu, die ihre beiden Gegner am Boden festhielten. Auch der dritte Entführer trug eine Sonnenbrille und dazu einen Anglerhut. Wäre die Waffe nicht gewesen, hätte sein Anblick ähnlich komisch gewirkt wie der seiner Komplizen.

„So, und jetzt steht ihr alle schön auf und lasst Dean und Brad wieder los", sagte er unbeeindruckt, die Pistole auf Justus und Bob gerichtet, die den kleineren der Entführer gepackt hatten. Allen vieren rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Justus versuchte es dennoch und sagte laut: „Hören Sie, es ist vorbei. Selbst wenn Sie uns umbringen und die Beweise vernichten, nützt Ihnen das nichts mehr. Die Polizei ist bereits unterrichtet und weitere Kopien aller Unterlagen sind schon auf dem Weg zu ihr. Geben Sie auf, solange Sie noch können!"

In diesem Moment hielten zwei Wagen an der Einfahrt der Seashore Lane. Heraus sprangen Inspektor Cotta und sieben Polizisten.

„Nehmen Sie die Waffe runter", bellte er den Entführer an. „Sie sind verhaftet! Und Sie da am Boden, Sie rühren sich nicht bis ich es Ihnen sage! Justus, Peter und Bob, seid ihr unverletzt? Und Sie, Mr. Bell?"

„Inspektor Cotta", japste Justus. „Gut, dass Sie da sind."

Und er, Bob, Peter und Tim rappelten sich auf. Zum Glück war keiner von ihnen ernsthaft verletzt. Sie würden wohl den ein oder anderen blauen Fleck zurückbehalten, doch das war natürlich nichts im Vergleich zu einer möglichen Schussverletzung.

„Inspektor, die drei wissen, wo Cynthia Summers gefangen gehalten wird", rief Peter.

„Aha", sagte Cotta. „Na, dann erzählen Sie doch mal, meine Herren. Wo finden wir Ms. Summers? Und ich rate Ihnen, es uns gleich zu sagen, das wird sich vor Gericht eventuell strafmildernd auswirken."

Der dritte Entführer schnaufte resigniert und antwortete dann:

„Sie befindet sich 1349 Paramount Drive. Im Keller. Dean hat den Schlüssel bei sich." Und er wies mit dem Kopf auf den größeren der beiden Entführer.

Die drei Fragezeichen und Tim atmeten auf. Cynthia war also noch am Leben!

„Gut", meinte Cotta. „Sergeant Hall, rufen Sie bitte einen weiteren Streifenwagen her, der die Herrschaften hier mitnehmen kann. Sie und Sergeant Morreno nehmen diesen Schlüssel und fahren zum Paramount Drive, um Ms. Summers zu befreien. Oder warten dort noch ein paar ihrer Kollegen auf uns, Mr. …?"

„Mein Name ist Don Harris. Und nein, es gibt keine weiteren Kollegen dort." Harris sah sehr schlecht gelaunt aus und warf den drei Detektiven wütende Blicke zu. „Ihr verdammten Bengel! Wo kommt ihr überhaupt plötzlich her? Oder… Nein! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ihr seid doch die Jungs vom Parkplatz gestern! Die uns fast die Tour versaut hätten! Ich dachte eigentlich, wir hätten euch heute Vormittag gründlich abgeschreckt."

„'Fast versaut hätten', Mr. Harris?" fragte Justus liebenswürdig. „Ich glaube, wir haben Ihnen die 'Tour' tatsächlich komplett vermasselt!"

Dann stimmte er in Peters, Bobs und Tims Gelächter ein, während Cotta ihnen lächelnd zunickte und die drei Entführer zum Streifenwagen brachte. 

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saßen die drei Detektive in ihrer Zentrale und ließen die Geschehnisse der letzten beiden Tage noch einmal Revue passieren.

„Gut, dass einer der Entführer, Brad Keens, gestanden hat, wie es die Bande geschafft hat, uns aufzuspüren und zu verfolgen", sagte Peter. „Sonst wären wir jetzt damit beschäftigt, die Zentrale von oben bis unten nach einer Wanze zu durchsuchen."

„Wer hätte aber auch ahnen können, dass er Justus erkannt hat, als er bei der Entführung als Fahrer im Wagen gewartet und uns mit unseren Rädern gesehen hat", grinste Bob.

„Mich wundert nur, dass du ihn nicht genauso erkannt hast, Just, wenn er bereits ab und zu als Kunde auf dem Schrottplatz aufgetaucht ist", wandte sich Peter an Justus, dem die Frage ein wenig peinlich zu sein schien.

„Nachdem ich ihn nach der Verhaftung ohne seine Maskerade zu Gesicht bekommen habe, kam er mir auch bekannt vor, aber mit Sonnenbrille und Mütze hätte ich ihn nie im Leben erkannt", entgegnete er. „Und dann wusste er auch noch, dass wir als Privatdetektive arbeiten! Kein Wunder, dass sie uns daraufhin observiert haben. Sie brauchten noch nicht einmal eine Wanze oder einen Peilsender, sie fuhren uns einfach hinterher, in der Hoffnung, dass wir sie zu Tim Bells Versteck führen würden."

„Was wir ja auch um ein Haar getan hätten", meinte Bob. „Wenn Peter nicht der Buick aufgefallen wäre, mit dem sie uns verfolgt haben. Aber abgesehen davon bin ich vor allem froh, dass Cynthia Summers nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist. Zum Glück hatten die Entführer sie nur im Keller im Paramount Drive eingesperrt und das nicht einmal gefesselt."

„Ja, auf die Art würde sie keine Verletzungen davontragen, die auf eine Entführung schließen lassen könnten", ergänzte Justus. „Anscheinend sollte sie wirklich später wieder freigelassen und die Sache vertuscht werden."

„Na ja, Flowercult wäre in arge Bedrängnis geraten, wenn eine ihrer Mitarbeiterinnen ein Entführungsopfer geworden wäre, noch dazu im Zusammenhang mit Ungereimtheiten in der Firma selbst", warf Peter ein. „Sie hatten einfach darauf gehofft, dass niemand Cynthia glauben würde, wenn sie von ihrer Entführung erzählte. Da es bei der Entführung eigentlich einzig und alleine darum ging, Tim auszuschalten, wäre sie verschont geblieben."

„Richtig, Cynthia war nur das Bauernopfer", fuhr Bob fort. „Tim war derjenige, den die Entführer haben wollten. Beim Treffen in der Seashore Lane ging es nur darum, ihn dorthin zu locken, um ihn dann entführen und später mundtot machen zu können. Die Dokumente, die den Betrug bei Flowercult aufdeckten, brauchten sie natürlich auch, damit sie sowohl die Beweise als auch den Journalisten beseitigen konnten. Deshalb haben sie in der Seashore Lane auch so lange gezögert, bis sie Tim tatsächlich angegriffen haben. Sie wollten sichergehen, dass er die Beweise nicht andernorts deponiert hatte, was natürlich naheliegend gewesen wäre."

„Hätten sie ihn erstmal gehabt, hätten sie schon noch aus ihm herausgekriegt, ob er ihnen wirklich alle Unterlagen gebracht hat", sagte Justus. „Und hätte ich vorher gewusst, mit was für brutalen Leuten wir es zu tun hatten, hätte ich mir zweimal überlegt, ob ich mir mit denen einen Faustkampf liefere. Das war wirklich eine unserer gefährlicheren Aktionen."

Bob und Peter stimmten ihm zu und alle drei schwiegen einen Moment nachdenklich. Die Stille wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Herein, es ist offen", rief Justus.

Die Tür ging auf und Tim schaute herein.

„Hallo, Freunde", begrüßte er sie und trat ein. Hinter ihm folgte ein weiterer Besucher, eine junge Frau mit wilden blonden Locken.

„Cynthia Summers", rief Peter überrascht.

„Ja, die bin ich. Hallo zusammen", sagte Cynthia und lächelte breit. „Tim meinte, ich könne ruhig mitkommen. Ich wollte mich doch endlich persönlich bei meinen Rettern bedanken."

Die drei Fragezeichen winkten verlegen ab.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich", meinte Justus ungewohnt bescheiden. „Wir tun eben, was wir können."

Peter und Bob grinsten sich vielsagend an, kommentierten den Sinneswandel des ersten Detektivs ausnahmsweise aber nicht. Tim und Cynthia setzten sich zu den drei Fragezeichen und gemeinsam sprachen sie bei einem Glas Limo und frisch gebackenem Kirschkuchen von Tante Matilda, die inzwischen aus Oxnard zurück war, über die letzten Unklarheiten im Fall Flowercult.

„Die Entführung wurde tatsächlich von Gary Shandler, einem der Mitbesitzer von Flowercult und Chef der Einkaufsabteilung, in Auftrag gegeben", berichtete Tim. „John Larkin von Rose Garden in England hatte ihn benachrichtigt, dass ich auf dem Weg zu Flowercult war und bereits Beweise gegen Rose Garden in der Hand hatte. Shandler konnte aber nicht einfach zur Buchhaltung gehen und die Rechnungen und Lieferscheine verschwinden lassen, denn das wäre bei der nächsten Steuerprüfung aufgefallen und infolgedessen dann wahrscheinlich die ganze Kenia-Geschichte. Also musste er denjenigen erwischen, der hinter der Story her war – mich. Zu meinem Glück bekam er mich einfach nicht zu fassen, fand dann aber heraus, dass Cynthia Kontakt zu mir hatte. Also musste etwas geschehen. Er ließ Flowercult beobachten und als ich zum zweiten Mal ungeschoren das Gebäude verlassen konnte, noch dazu mit den Beweisen, drehte er durch. Als sie schließlich an dem Tag als letzte Mitarbeiterin Flowercult verließ, ließ Shandler ohne Zeugen, wie er hoffte, Cynthia von Dean Winston, Brad Keens und Don Harris entführen, die eigentlich mich zur Strecke bringen sollten. Na ja, den Rest der Geschichte kennt ihr ja."

„Allerdings", lachte Bob. „Aber was ist denn nun mit Ihrer Story, Tim? Haben Sie genügend Material, um Shandler und Larkin vor Gericht zu bringen?"

„Nun, zunächst werde ich einmal meine Titelstory über den Vorfall schreiben", stellte Tim klar. „Mit den rechtlichen Abläufen müssen sich die Staatsanwälte beschäftigen, und zwar in Kalifornien und in England. Dass es in Kenia zu Verfahren kommt, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Die Plantagenbesitzer werden ihre Hände in Unschuld waschen. Aber die Verantwortlichen bei Rose Garden und Flowercult dürften eine sehr unangenehme Zeit vor sich haben, insbesondere Gary Shandler. Ich meine, der Mann wollte mich umbringen lassen! Dafür alleine kommt er schon ins Gefängnis, und zwar für eine ganze Weile."

„Nicht zu vergessen für meine Entführung", ergänzte Cynthia. „Ich glaube, ich werde mich demnächst mal nach einem anderen Job umsehen. Dieser Bürokram ist mir einfach zu stressig."

Die anderen lachten.

„Schön zu hören, dass sie schon wieder darüber lachen können", sagte Justus. „Aber hätte es eigentlich für den Nachweis, dass die Rosen aus Afrika stammen, nicht gereicht, die Blumen zu analysieren? Im Hinblick auf Sorte, Zustand, die Bedingungen unter denen sie gewachsen sein müssen? Oder auch darauf, welche Pestizide verwendet wurden?"

„Das ist sicher auch ein Indiz für ihre Herkunft", bestätigte Tim. „Aber man kann da keine exakten Ergebnisse erzielen, denn es sind häufig dieselben Sorten, die in verschiedenen Regionen angebaut werden und sie wachsen alle unter ähnlichen Bedingungen. Über die Pestizide hätte man vielleicht etwas beweisen können, aber das alleine hätte als Beweis vor Gericht wohl nicht ausgereicht."

„Also mussten Sie weitersuchen", nickte Peter.

„Genau. Wie Sherlock Holmes", lächelte Tim. „So lange, bis der Übeltäter dingfest gemacht ist."

Die drei Fragezeichen und Cynthia nickten und stießen darauf mit Limonade an.

„Ihr müsste unbedingt mal nach London kommen", meinte Tim. „Dann zeige ich euch die echte Baker Street. Und den Rest von London natürlich auch. Wir haben eine hohe Kriminalitätsrate, das ist ein gutes Pflaster für Detektive."

„Oh nein, Tim, ich glaube, unsere nächsten Ferien werden wir mal etwas ruhiger verbringen", grinste Justus. „Obwohl ich die Vorstellung schon verlockend finde… Dann wären wir international agierende Detektive, das würde sich gut auf unseren Visitenkarten machen…"

„Nein, Justus, nein!" rief Peter mit gespielter Verzweiflung. „Ich möchte nur einmal einen normalen, ruhigen Urlaub erleben."

„Ach, Peter", seufzte Justus. „Das klappt doch sowieso nicht. Schließlich werden wir ständig in irgendwelche dunklen Machenschaften verwickelt."

„Aber grundsätzlich finde ich es eine gute Idee, die Ferien mal in London zu verbringen", besänftigte Bob seine Freunde.

„Wunderbar", freute sich Tim Bell. „Ich habe euch schon meine Adresse aufgeschrieben. Ihr könnt euch jederzeit bei mir melden oder auch gleich vorbeikommen, wenn ihr zufällig mal in London seid. Hier ist die Adresse."

Und er reichte den drei Fragezeichen einen kleinen Zettel. Sie beugten sich darüber und brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Hilfe! Ich sehe überall nur kleine Strichmännchen!", rief Bob. „Peter, hol noch mal den Ausdruck mit dem Code der Dancing Men, sonst finden wir Tims Wohnung nie!"

„Tim, Sie schaffen uns echt", ächzte Justus.

„Ach was, Jungs", grinste Tim. „Ich habe volles Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten der drei Detektive! Ihr schafft das schon!" 

* * *

ENDE

* * *

„Was lange währt, wird endlich gut" und so hat diese Geschichte endlich doch noch ihren Abschluss gefunden. Ich hoffe, sämtliche offenen Fragen sind beantwortet und alle Logiklöcher gestopft. Falls dem nicht so sein sollte, würde ich mich über Eure konstruktive Kritik freuen.

VG, kinesty


End file.
